


Dating and Skating

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Cats don't dance, but do they skate?





	

Blake sighed contended as she closed the novel in her hands, having finally gotten time to finish the last few chapters without the disturbance of school-life or her teammates.

When Ruby and Yang had invited their partners to spend the holidays at their home in Patch, Blake had been dubious. The end-of-term examinations had taken its toll on everybody; Weiss had become an even pricklier coffee addict, Blake contemplated homicide, Yang almost set the library on fire, and Ruby had once sworn that she could “hear” colors. Needless to say, it had been a stressful period for everybody involved. The only clear motivation to keep the girls going had been the approaching holidays, promising a break from all the unkind school work. Blake longed for some peace and quiet, away from the demanding assignments and her rambunctious friends. Just for a little while. At least long enough for her to catch up to some missed reading sessions…

Her teammates were having none of it though, and when Ruby gave her those damn puppy-eyes, Blake knew that she was done for.

“Come on Blake! It’ll be fun!” Yang had assured her, squeezing the faunus’ shoulder affectionately when they had boarded their flight. Truth be told, Blake wasn’t even that annoyed with spending the holidays with her team. Deep down, she knew that she would have missed them terribly, Ruby especially, if she had stayed at Beacon.

Still though, she knew how boisterous the two sisters could be around each other, and when you threw Taiyang into the mix? Blake prepared herself for what would be, without a doubt, a rowdy holyday.

At least, that’s what she’d thought. Blake placed her book on the coffee table besides her, tucking the blanket more snuggly on her form. The team had woken up around noon after having arrived at the Rose-Xiao-Long residence late at night the day before. After being treated to a late breakfast by Tai, Yang had decided to drag Weiss into town, much to the heiresses’ vocal (and ignored) protests. Taiyang had left not too long after that, saying that he was going to meet up with some old comrades from Beacon, leaving Blake and Ruby by themselves in the house.

Blake hadn’t wasted any time. As soon as Tai shut the door behind him, Blake had been quick to settle herself down on the living room sofa with a blanket, a cup of tea, and a warm fireplace melting all of Blake’s past examinations troubles away. She had been hoping that Ruby would be joining her on the couch to snuggle up, but Blake hadn’t seen any signs of her girlfriend since breakfast. Giving a mental shrug, Blake leaned back on the armrest closing her eyes in bliss. Ruby’s was probably in her room, tinkling with Crescent Rose like usual. 

Blake was a little disappointed though. The faunus hadn’t been too inclined for physical affections in the past, but after she met Ruby, a floodgate of warmth and relaxation had opened up to her. Ever since they got together, Ruby would seem practically glued to Blake’s lab or her side. Not that Blake ever complained. Ruby was always so warm and soft… She would always pucker little chaste kisses on Blake’s skin that made the older girl tingle rather pleasantly. And when the two of them were especially comfortable, Ruby would thread her hand through Blake’s hair, up to her ears, where she would caress the furry appendages until Blake would melt into purry goo in her girlfriend’s arms-

“BLAKE!” A squealing shout and a sudden burst of rose petals had Blake surging off the couch a good few feet, narrowly missing the ceiling above her, before landing with a heavy thud on the couch again. Blake narrowed her eyes chastisingly at Ruby, who seemed unfazed by the near heart attack she had caused her girlfriend. As a matter of fact, she seemed almost giddy. Blake sighed as she softened her gaze, settling with a good flick to the younger girl’s forehead in lieu of a reprimand. The action had the desired affect of Ruby giving her that adorable pout she loved so much before Blake pulled her down on the sofa besides her and kissed her cheek sweetly. Ruby’s frown melted along with herself in the faunus’ arms and she giggled gleefully at the assaults of kisses Blake pressed against her. “B-Blake! That tickles~” Blake held the squealing girl tighter, grinning at the joyous sounds emitting from her girlfriend. Eventually she slowed down and allowed Ruby to rest her head in the crook of her neck, small echoes of giggles still escaping from the smaller girl. Satisfied, Blake laid back down on the couch, sighing as she got ready to take a nap in the company of her girlfriend.

Ruby had other ideas though. “So… you know how it’s winter, right?” That was odd question, even for Ruby. 

“The rapid drop of temperature and snow _did_ give that notion, yes.” Girlfriend or not, Blake really couldn’t help herself if she wanted to be a smartass. Ruby huffed and playfully scowled at Blake. The gesture loosing its effect with the smile she really couldn’t contain.

“Alright, _smarty-pants_. Then you probably also got the _notion_ that this is our _first_ winter together? As in, _together_ together?” Ruby smirked down at Blake, waiting for an answer. Blake blinked for a second. While she did know that to be true, she hadn’t really considered that experiencing winter as a couple instead of friends would hold any significance. Evidently, Ruby thought it did, which made Blake all the more curious about what her girlfriend was planning.

“What about it?” She answered, tracing little random patterns on her girlfriend’s hips were her hands were occupied. Ruby giggled slightly.

“Well… I was thinking… we could do something _special_ , you know?” Ruby dropped her gaze and poked lightly at the collar of Blake’ sweater. “And since everybody else is out, I thought now would be the perfect time…” Ruby lifted her gaze again and smiled warmly at Blake, at subtle blush donning her cheeks. Blake couldn’t help but copy the smile and kiss her girlfriend on the nose.

“That sounds nice. What did you have in mind?” Ruby looked purposefully out the window.

“Well… it’s pretty cold outside, so I thought of an “activity” we could do together to take advantage of that cold.” Ruby started “It’s kind of tame, to be honest, and I don’t really know if you’re up for it…” Ruby trailed off. Blake bumped her head affectionately against Ruby and gave her an encouraging smile.

“Ruby, I promise I’m up for anything you have planned. I’ll be happy just as long as I get to do it with you.” Blake assured, although she couldn’t help but mentally chant:  _Please say its staying indoors and snuggling, please say its staying indoors and snuggling…_

Blake’s encouragement seemed to do the trick, and Ruby seemed a little more confidant in her plans.

“You promise?” she asked. Blake nodded.

“Of course” Ruby’s smile seemed to double in size. She hugged Blake closely and gave a grateful kiss. When Ruby didn’t immediately move off the couch, Blake thought that her prayers had been heard, and was ready to spend the next few hours in her girlfriend’s warm company. Ruby snickered when Blake pulled the both of them down on the couch, their lips parting in the process. However, before Blake got the chance to capture the younger girl’s lips on her own again, Ruby shifted her head to the side and leaned down to Blake’s human ears. Whispering three words that caused Blake’s heart to stop and crash, a sense of dread filling her entire being for the next hours to come.

Those exact words being: “Meet me outside”

So now, here Blake was. Dressed in at least four layers of clothing, and still freezing her ears of in the damned cold. Ruby had forced her to walk into the forest close to Taiyang’s cabin for a few miles, refusing to share any clarification as to where exactly they were going, why she had brought a backpack with her, or what she was even _carrying_ in the backpack. Suffice to say, Blake was less than thrilled. She’d had half the mind to go back quite a few times, but every glance to Ruby quickly diminished those thoughts when seeing how exited her girlfriend was. Blake knew how much this outing of their meant to Ruby, and she would be damned if she was going to ruin her little rose’s good mood just because of her own complaints.

Still, the cold really _was_ unbearable….

“Blake, come ooon, you’re taking _forever._ ” Blake eyed Ruby as the girl jogged towards her with a skip in her step. Ruby looked up at Blake with a teasing smirk. “You hanging in there grumpy cat?” Blake’s eyes narrowed down at Ruby as she continued to laugh over her _ingenious_ taunt. Blake knew that Ruby meant nothing by it; as long as she only made those jokes when she and Blake were by themselves, she didn’t always mind. Still though, some revenge was probably in order. Blake decided that if Ruby was going to tease her over her aversion to the cold, then she might as well prove just just how much the cold didn’t bother her. Setting her plan in motion, Blake tugged playfully at one of Ruby’s stray locks of hair, drawing the girls attention back to her.

“You _do_ realize how much you’re asking for trouble, don’t you?” Ruby swatted at the offending hand when Blake tried to clench at Ruby’s cheek with her gloves. Her smirk looked out right _wicked_ and Blake couldn’t help but compare it to that of Yang’s.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Oh, that cockiness. Blake would have found that infuriating had it come from any other individual, but because it was Ruby, she made it seem so much more endearing than it actually was.

Probably because she was going to be eating her own words, soon enough.

Blake pulled down her and Ruby’s scarfs. One of the good things about the cold, was being able to actually _see_ Ruby’s stuttering breath as Blake leaned down, seeing the younger girl’s eyes beginning to flutter when their mouths were just inches apart, her lips quivering with anticipation…

Only to let out a muffled shriek as Blake hurled a palm full of snow directly into the girl’s face. Ruby was so surprised she stumbled back before finally falling down backwards into one, big, white dune. Blake clutched her stomach laughing, as Ruby started to regain her bearings, hastily wiping traces of snow from her face, gasping slightly when her mouth finally was cleaned off. Blake looked down at her girlfriend with a devilish smirk donning her face. Ruby’s own grin was long gone, replaced by the poutiest of pouts in existence. Blake, of course, just thought it looked adorable.

With every intention to give her girlfriend some piece of mind, Ruby attempted stand up and out of the snow pile she had landed on, only to find herself complete and utterly _stuck_. After a few more minutes of pointlessly flailing her arms and legs, Ruby finally slouched her shoulders as she looked down dejectedly.      

“…I can’t get up…” She muttered quietly. Blake continued to smirk, not moving from the spot.

“Really now?” She was enjoying this _way_ too much. Ruby finally let out a groan as she looked up at Blake with an annoyed stare, a retort trying to force it’s way out of her mouth. Ruby bit her tongue though, lest Blake just left her there.

“Will you help me up? _Please?_ ” Blake pretended to be pondering, a finger tapping thoughtfully on her chin.

“I don’t know…”

“Blake, _please_ , my butt is getting soaked!” Blake laughed heartedly as she finally reached out a hand to help her girlfriend back on her feet. Once Ruby regained her footing, she punched Blake harmlessly in the shoulder, then crossing her arms. “You jerk.” Blake chuckled as she pulled the grumpy girl into her arms, landing a small apology kiss on her frozen cheek.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” She retorted. Ruby huffed, but otherwise made no comment. She knew Blake was right, but her drowned butt had earned the right to remain stubborn. She didn’t make any protest when Blake pulled them both back to the path that they had followed from Taiyang’s cabin. “Now,” Blake pulled her scarf back to her face when the bite of winter air started to bother her again,” where exactly are we headed?” That finally pulled Ruby out of her crabby state and the girl wasted no time darting up ahead to a small hill leading up to a clearing. Ruby bounced slightly in place as she pointed down at the bottom of the hill on the other side.

“This is it!” She yelled excitedly, not bothering to wait for Blake before making her way down to their destination. Blake sighed and slightly rolled her eyes as she steadily picked up the pace, hiking up the hill to get a better look. Once on top, Blake finally saw what ruby had been so exited about showing her all morning. A lake. Or rather, a frozen lake. The once liquid surface, having succumbed to the frigid cold of winter, was perfectly covered by a solid layer of ice. As Blake walked down towards Ruby, she noticed Ruby taking off her backpack and pulling out two pairs of ice skates.

Blake had never skated on ice in her entire life. Then again, there were a lot of things that she had never gotten to try as a kid. Better late then never, she supposed. Besides, even Blake could admit that she had impeccable balance. Not as good as Weiss, but she was definitely not “clumsy” in any sense of the word.

_How hard could it be?_

Later on, Blake would think back to that remark with utter vexation and chagrin. For now, though, she simply wondered how she hadn’t figured out Ruby’s intention sooner. Ruby was just the right kind of sappy to arrange a skating date during their first winter as a couple. Ruby was sitting on an old tree bench at the edge of the lake, putting on her ice skates. Blake sat down besides her, taking her off her boots as she commented idly.

“You never mentioned that there was a lake this close to your house.” Ruby grinned brightly.

“I wanted to surprise you! There isn’t really a lot to do in the house, and the town isn’t really that exciting, so I thought “you know what? Let’s go skate on some ice!” so here we are! About to… go skate on ice…” Ruby suddenly shrunk back a bit, wringing her hands in a timid gesture. “…Unless you don’t want to? I know you don’t like being outside in the cold, but I thought maybe you would have fun anyway…” Ruby’s eyes were glued to the ground, looking like she was severely having second guesses about her date plan.

“Ruby…” Blake dispelled Ruby’s worries with a single kiss to her cheek. Ruby looked back up with wide eyes and an adorable blush. Blake smiled reassuringly at the younger girl. “Of course I want I to go ice skating with you. Now, are you going to tell how I’m supposed to put these skates on, or are you just going to leave your girlfriend in her time of need?” Blake’s comment had the wished result; Ruby giggled as she bended down in front of Blake, helping the inexperienced faunus put her skates on so she wouldn’t break an angle out on the ice.

With the skates on and the two girls ready to go, Ruby dashed out on the ice with no hesitation, swerving around and along the edge of the lake with a level of tact and grace Blake had only ever seen in Ruby while wielding Crescent Rose. Blake took her first careful step onto the ice. Her leg was shaking rather disturbingly because of the unstable footing the blade at the end of her foot provided. Blake sighed deeply, forcing herself to relax, then pushing herself of the ground and unto the lake…

Where she then promptly smashed her entire upper body down on the ice. Her parka was fortunately big enough to cushion most of the blow. Sadly, it did nothing to protect Blake’s wounded dignity. Blake carefully pushed herself up to her knees. Trying to get up to her feet fully proved futile however, with the way her legs kept wobbling on the slippery cold frost beneath her. Ruby eventually skated over to her, offering her hand with a barely contained grin on her face. Blake couldn’t find the will to be annoyed, and gratefully accepted the offered hand, finally standing back on her feet, albeit, rather shakily.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, her grin faltered as genuine worry ran over her features. Blake nodded, holding a near death grip on Ruby’s arms as she struggled to keep upright.

“I’m fine just-” Blake shrieked as she almost toppled over again, Ruby barely managing to catch her and holding her more steadily up in a surprisingly strong grip- “…This is a lot harder than I thought it would be…” Blake turned her head away to hide her embarrassed blush as Ruby laughed gleefully. Ruby gave her girlfriend a comforting kiss on her flushed cheek and nuzzled her nose into her neck, bidding Blake to face her again. It worked, and after giving Blake another kiss on her cold nose, Ruby took the opportunity to loosen Blake’s grasp on her, so that they were only holding each other by in their hands.

Blake was non too pleased. “Ruby!” She tried to pull the girl closer too her, but Ruby made sure to push away again, forcing Blake to follow after.

“Blake, don’t worry! Just take it easy.”

“Don’t tell me to take it easy! I almost broke my jaw earlier, now get back here!” Blake continued to desperately pull Ruby towards her for support, only to be pushed away again whenever she got close. “Ruby I’m serious I don’t want to fall!”

“And you won’t! You’ll get the hang of this in no time!”

“How do you know!?”

“Your doing it right now!” True enough, in her attempts to get closer to Ruby, Blake had unknowingly been skating along with the girl without even noticing. Blake finally started to relax again, her feet were still a bit unsteady, but she slowly started to find a rhythm, mimicking Ruby’s moves and feeling more confidant by the second… Until Ruby let go of her one hand.

“Ruby!” Blake went stiff as a board, her arms spread out in reflex to uphold her balance. Ruby appeared beside her, however, still clutching her one hand snuggly in her own. Ruby gave an encouraging smile as she slowly skidded forward. Blake hesitantly did the same, her hand clutching Ruby’s tightly. They continued like this for a while. Ruby moving first, and Blake following her move. Soon enough, when she felt that Blake was getting the hang of it, Ruby cautiously sped up, Blake doing the same. It wasn’t long before the two of them were swerving along the lake, laughing joyfully as they twirled around with abandon. Blake even dared to skate around on her own, Ruby watching proudly as Blake made her first lap around the lake without falling. They were soon back to holding hands again, having much more fun skidding around when they were by each other’s side.

When they eventually got hungry and decided to go back to the house, Blake made a mental note to make this a tradition of theirs whenever winter rolled around. After all, winter wasn’t really so bad, as long as you were with someone who could always keep you warm on the inside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for winter stuff? Probably. But I'm really happy with this one, especially since writers block has been kicking my ass. Hopefully i'll feel motivated enough to complete the next chapter for Ever After sometimes soon.. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
